


Birthday Boy

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam wishes a very happy birthday to Dean





	Birthday Boy

“Could you grab me a beer?” asked Sam, flipping through a book in the library. Dean moved his laptop to the table and went to the mini fridge, Sam holding up a hand. “Uh, one of the ones from the actual fridge?”

“What’s wrong these ones?” asked Dean.

“Nothing. Just we should hit up the ones in the fridge first,” said Sam, Dean’s eyes rolling hard.

“Alright, princess,” said Dean, trudging down the steps and around the corner to the kitchen. “Sammy!”

“Yes…” said Sam with a laugh, jogging into the kitchen, Dean cocking his head.

“Why is there a giant box with a bow on top of the counter?” asked Dean.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” said Sam, Dean crossing his arms, a tiny smile betraying him. “Well, you going to open it up or what?”

“It’s not a giant cake, is it?” asked Dean, hesitantly pulling on the ribbon.

“No. Your birthday pie is in the fridge,” said Sam, Dean chuckling. “Come on, dude. Don’t be a tease.”

“This better not be socks,” said Dean, peeling off the lid, biting his bottom lip as he stared inside. “It’s fucking socks.”

“I got you _one_ pack,” said Sam, leaning against the counter with a grin. “Keep going.”

Dean pulled out the package, knowing he was in desperate need of some new ones, laughing when he got to the good stuff.

“Car supplies for Baby, Busty Asian Beauties…” said Dean, picking the items up.

“For when I’m not around,” said Sam, Dean grabbing a new pair of headphones and a pair of tickets to Wrestle Mania. 

“Okay, Sammy, you did good,” said Dean, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“You have one more present actually,” said Sam.

“Where?” asked Dean, fishing through the box again.

“I left it in our room,” said Sam, waving Dean to follow, chuckling that Dean hadn’t quite picked up on what it was yet.

“I don’t see anything,” said Dean, glancing around as Sam stood by the bed with a smirk. 

“Well you didn’t unwrap it _yet_ ,” said Sam, Dean nodding his head. 

“Oh, I’ll unwrap it when I’m good and ready,” said Dean, a devilish smile on his face. “I got to decide what to do with my present first.”

“I’m all yours,” said Sam, Dean smiling as he gently pushed Sam back on the bed.

“Yes, you definitely are.”


End file.
